Et si le Sectumsempra n'avait pas eu lieu ?
by Mello Bum
Summary: Comme le titre l'indique, j'ai repris la scène du tome 6 en mode Drarry. Et si, plutôt que de faire le bébête Gryffondor, Harry faisait enfin quelque chose d'intelligent ? [OS]


Bonjour/bonsoir

Les persos et HP ne m'appartiennent pas.

Il existe une version 2.0 de ma vision avec le Sectumsempra qui s'appelle _"Et si le Sectumsempra avait eu lieu mais ?"_ en mode SM un peu

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Et si le Sectumsempra n'avait pas eu lieu ?**

* * *

C'était devenu une habitude. Harry cherchait toujours Malfoy sur la carte du Maraudeur dès qu'il avait un moment de libre. Il le repéra dans les toilettes en compagnie de Mimi Geignarde. Fronçant les sourcils et intrigué, Harry accéléra le pas et descendit à l'étage inférieur, en priant pour que Rusard ne le voie pas – il était sorti après le couvre feu et il risquait une retenue. Harry entra dans les toilettes des filles en silence. Le Gryffondor se demandait quel mauvais coup le Serpentard était en train de préparer.

Il découvrit Draco Malfoy de dos, se tenant au lavabo comme s'il allait s'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre et sa tête était penchée en avant. Des frissons l'agitaient et Harry se demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne... Malfoy pleurait – il était vraiment capable de pleurer ! Le constat sidéra Harry. Le corps du Serpentard fut agité d'un grand tremblement, puis il jeta un œil dans le miroir trouble, des larmes coulaient sur son visage blême, il semblait au bord de la folie et il vit Harry qui le regardait par dessus son épaule.

Il se retourna vivement, sortant sa baguette dans le même mouvement et Harry saisit aussi la sienne. Avant que Malfoy ait le temps de jeter un sortilège, Harry se jeta de côté, derrière une rangée de cabines, le souffle court ; il entendait l'autre jeune homme respirer difficilement, il l'imaginait encore secoué de sanglots et le visage crispé par la douleur et curieusement, pour une fois, il n'en tira aucune satisfaction.

« Malfoy ? appela Harry, incertain.

\- On abandonne, Potter ? » ricana l'intéressé.

Aucune émotion ne transparaissait dans sa voix, hormis la moquerie. Harry se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé les pleurs du vert et argent.

« Malfoy, écoutes... R-range ta baguette, je peux... t'aider et...

\- Personne ne peut m'aider ! »

Harry sentit le sol vibrer sous ses pieds, la magie de Malfoy crépitait dans les airs, furieuse Mimi Geignarde s'était tue, recluse dans un coin des toilettes. _Ok_ , se dit Harry, _d'accord, et maintenant je fais quoi ?_ Il n'arrivait pas à reprendre correctement sa respiration, son cœur battait par à-coup et ses jambes semblaient vouloir flancher à tout moment. Il savait que s'il sortait maintenant, un sort de son ennemi l'attendait. Et puis, il avait vu la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras de Malfoy, il était devenu un Mangemort...

« Je sais _qui_ tu redoutes, je..., commença Harry.

\- Tu ne peux rien Potter ! Arrêtes de vouloir sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, ici tu ne peux rien faire ! »

La voix de Malfoy tremblait, son souffle toujours saccadé. Le timbre traînant avait disparu, remplacé par la panique. Harry ne craignait que le Serpentard ne devienne fou et vienne le trouver pour lui lancer un « Avada Kedavra » ou un sort du genre. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry sortit de sa cachette, les mains levées très haut en signe de rédemption mais la baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean, paré à toute éventualité ; il vit Malfoy écarquiller les yeux avant qu'un sourire hautain s'étire ses lèvres, pourtant le sourire n'atteignit jamais ses yeux, qui restaient emplis de détresse. Le vert et argent gloussa, comblant le silence presque religieux de la pièce, il semblait sous pression, à la limite de l'hystérie ; ses cheveux blonds, habituellement gominés par le gel, rebiquaient dans tous les sens, et sa chemise était froissé aux manches Harry préférait presque ce Malfoy presque fou, qui semblait humain et dont les sentiments se lisaient dans son langage corporel plutôt que le Malfoy de glace, hautain et froid.

« Tu ne dis plus rien Potter ? On a peur ? »

Tout compte fait, le Malfoy de glace semblait plus sain d'esprit que celui qui se trouvait devant Harry. Son ennemi gloussa encore, puis tenta de rabattre une mèche de cheveux, qui dansait follement devant ses yeux. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement et Harry était pétrifié. A son grand étonnement – et son horreur –, il ne voulait pas se délecter de ce Malfoy baignant dans sa douleur et effrayé mais plutôt le consoler, lui murmurer que tout irait bien et qu'il ferait tout ce qui était dans son possible pour l'aider ; en fait, il voulait juste que Malfoy arrête de le regarder avec ses yeux larmoyants, qui lui hurlaient à l'aide, il voulait juste prendre le blond dans ses bras et lui dire que tout irait bien, que tout finirait par s'arranger parce que ce Malfoy terrifié était décidément trop perturbant et imprévisible. Le cœur de Harry recommença sa course effrénée quand sa Némésis daigna le regarder à nouveau, ses yeux gris étaient brillants de larmes contenues, il mordait ses lèvres, sa moue moqueuse avait disparu. Il essayait de refréner ses sanglots, comprit Harry.

Ce dernier fit un pas vers son ennemi, Malfoy recula, le bas de son dos heurta un lavabo à la vitre brisée. Sa main aux doigts de fille agrippa fermement le rebord d'un blanc douteux, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« T'approche pas, Potter. »

Sa voix trembla à la fin de sa phrase, annulant le ton menaçant du début.

« Ne t'approche vraiment pas de moi, Potter, » réitéra Malfoy, brandissant sa baguette au dessus de lui et l'agitant frénétiquement.

Des étincelles vertes sortaient de l'extrémité, son bras tremblait de tout son long et le visage terrifié de Malfoy attirait Harry comme un papillon vers la lumière.

« Calme-toi, d'accord ? On peut...

\- RECULE ! »

Malfoy s'étouffait en respirant, à nouveau repris par ses larmes. Il se mordit l'espace de peau entre son pouce et son index de sa main libre pour s'empêcher de faire plus de bruit et arrêter de sangloter ; il se mordit aussi fort qu'il le put mais les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues. Harry fit un autre pas dans sa direction.

« _Endo._..

 _\- Expelliarmus_ ! » le contra Harry.

La baguette de Malfoy fut propulsée dans un coin des toilettes, celui-ci poussa un cri de rage et se précipita dessus.

« _Stupefix_ ! » l'arrêta à nouveau Harry.

Le corps de Malfoy devint raide et il tomba d'un bloc sur le carrelage. Harry s'approcha prudemment et retourna le corps de son ennemi vers lui. Il s'accroupit et dégagea une mèche de cheveux blonds, presque blanc, de ses yeux.

« Je suis désolé, chuchota t-il. Je suis tellement désolé, Draco... »

Le susnommé ouvrit grand les yeux – seules parties de son visage qui pouvaient encore bouger – en entendant son prénom sortir de la bouche de Potter. A présent, il lui caressait les cheveux et Malfoy ferma les yeux devant l'intensité de son regard trop vert.

« S'il te plaît, ne t'enfuis pas, ne me jette pas de sort... »

La voix de Harry était presque suppliante, celui-ci se maudit de laisser filtrer autant de sentiments, avant de mettre fin au sortilège. Malfoy se redressa lentement sur ses coudes, fixant Harry d'un regard noir, essayant de masquer le trouble qui l'agitait.

« Malfoy, je... Écoutes, quelque soit ton problème, on va trouver une solution et... enfin je... »

Le rire sans joie de l'intéressé le coupa dans ta tirade courageuse de Gryffondor.

« Potter, Potter, Potter ! cracha Malfoy, d'un ton grinçant. Toujours à vouloir sauver tout le monde, hein, mais cette fois-ci, tu ne pourras rien faire. Je dois le faire, tu ne peux rien y changer, je suis obligé.

\- Malfoy...

\- Arrêtes ça ! Il me tuera moi et ma famille sinon, j'ai été investi d'une mission, je DOIS la réussir !

\- Mais Dumbledore, il pourra nous..., supplia Harry.

\- Non ! Et d'ailleurs je suis sûr que ce vieux fou est au courant et qu'il attend patiemment.

\- Je...

\- TU NE COMPRENDS PAS, POTTER ! » s'emporta Malfoy.

Il se releva brusquement et se mit à faire de grands gestes, à faire les cents pas dans les toilettes. Étant donné le raffut qu'ils faisaient, Harry s'étonna que personne ne soit venu les trouver depuis le temps.

« Je dois... »

Sa voix se brisa, dos à lui Malfoy respirait difficilement. Il était à nouveau accroché à l'évier.

« Je... dois tuer Dumbledore. »

Un grand frisson parcourut Malfoy, ses épaules tressautèrent tandis que ses mains blanches se crispaient sur le rebord du lavabo. Harry eut un pincement au cœur en le voyant à nouveau pleurer. En temps normal, il aurait ricané de voir son ennemi si vulnérable et diminué, mais rien n'était normal, rien n'était logique depuis qu'il était rentré dans ses toilettes. La respiration de Malfoy s'accéléra. Puis l'information atteignit le cerveau de Harry. Malfoy devait tuer Dumbledore sous les ordres de Voldemort.

« Je dois le tuer et je suis sûr qu'il est au courant... parce que ce vieux fou est toujours au courant de tout ! Je le vois me regarder avec son demi sourire et je sais qu'il sait ! Par Salazar, aide-moi...

\- Draco, moi je suis là... » souffla Harry en s'avançant le plus silencieusement possible.

Harry avait du mal à trier toutes les informations que venait de lui jeter Malfoy mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il l'aiderait, il ne le laisserait pas patauger dans son malheur et son désespoir seul. Il allait sauver Dumbledore, il allait aider Malfoy. Parce qu'il était un Gryffondor, et non pas parce que son cœur s'emballait et ses jambes flageolaient depuis un moment déjà quand il voyait le Serpentard. La dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti cela c'était pour cette Cho Chang. De plus, ne pas savoir si le « aide-moi » plein de désespoir de Malfoy lui était adressé le rendait fou.

Sa Némésis se retourna lentement vers lui, des traces de larmes subsistaient sur ses joues et des hoquets l'agitaient encore, néanmoins, il semblait plus calme maintenant qu'il avait dit ce qui le tourmentait.

« Je suis obligé, Potter. »

Sa voix se brisa et il recommença à pleurer, silencieusement cette fois, juste en fixant Harry de ses grands yeux orages, noyés de larmes. Harry tendit la main vers sa joue mais Malfoy lui agrippa le poignet, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau mais le brun ne dit rien, hypnotisé par les yeux de pluie de Dra- Malfoy. Harry avait l'impression qu'on lui compressait la poitrine, le visage ravagé de son ennemi ne lui apportait aucune satisfaction. Il aurait pu lui casser le nez, lui briser sa baguette en deux ou juste le provoquer et exorciser toute la haine qu'il avait à l'encontre du blond à l'aide de ses poings pourtant il en était incapable. Harry voulait juste prendre Malfoy dans ses bras et lui promettre que tout irait bien, enlever cette angoisse de son visage blême et l'apaiser. La main de ce dernier glissa le long de son flanc, entraînant celle de Harry à sa suite. Les doigts blancs se détachèrent lentement du poignet hâlé, Harry aurait dû être soulagé, le contact avec le Serpentard aurait dû le dégoûter mais c'était un tout autre sentiment qui prenait place dans son cœur. Rien n'était normal ou logique entre eux à ce moment-là. Ils auraient déjà dû se battre, s'empoigner et rouler au sol pourtant ils étaient face à face, à sonder l'intérieur de l'autre – et le cœur de Harry battait vraiment _trop_ vite.

« Draco... » murmura doucement Harry.

L'intéressé ferma brièvement les yeux, sa bouche trembla imperceptiblement il ouvrit les yeux, essaya de se composer un visage déterminé mais les tremblements qui l'agitait ruinaient tout son effet. Harry se surprit à trouver ses lèvres désirables.

« Laisse-moi, Potter... Laisse-moi tranquille et va raconter à tous tes amis que tu as vu Malfoy la fouine pleurer dans les toilettes des filles avec Mimi Geignarde. »

Le ton était amer, ses yeux gris brillaient. Harry ne savait pas si c'était de colère ou parce qu'il allait craquer d'une seconde à l'autre. Malfoy détourna la tête, il pleurait à nouveau et Harry sentit la douleur familière dans sa poitrine. Se doigts emprisonnèrent ceux du Serpentard alors que ceux-ci glissaient hors de sa main, il s'approcha doucement de son ennemi et le prit maladroitement dans ses bras. Sa chemise détrempait sur son jean noir, il aurait dû être gelé néanmoins son corps était brûlant contre le sien, il sentait aussi les battements du cœur de Malfoy, effrénés, faire écho aux siens. Les cheveux blonds caressaient la barbe naissante de Harry, il sentait aussi les effluves du parfum du blond monter jusqu'à son nez. Timidement, il alla placer sa main dans le dos de Malfoy pour le serrer un peu plus contre lui. C'était leur premier contact aussi rapproché et sans qu'ils ne se frappent, songea brusquement Harry, c'était aussi le premier contact qui le troublait autant depuis Cho. Il y avait bien Ginny, mais c'était différent.

« Draco, » recommença Harry.

Le susnommé s'accrocha à la chemise du brun, il sanglota dans son épaule, débitant une litanie de « J'ai peur » tous plus déchirant les uns que les autres. Alors Harry fit une chose impensable : d'abord, il serra Malfoy encore plus étroitement contre lui puis il lui caressa les cheveux, presque tendrement.

« T'en fais pas, je suis là... »

Ses paroles lui semblaient creuses et vides de sens pourtant il sentit Malfoy se détendre sous ses doigts et se faire moins raide.

« On va trouver une solution, » répéta Harry alors qu'il savait que c'était impossible. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est que Malfoy arrête de pleurer et de sembler au bord du suicide.

« Harry, » geignit Malfoy, les yeux encore rouges et brillants.

Lentement, le blond vient attraper le visage de Harry entre ses mains aux doigts tremblants, ses pouces caressèrent les joues rugueuses. Le Gryffondor se perdit dans le regard orage du jeune homme en face de lui.

« Je vais _t'aider,_ Draco. Je te le promets.

\- ...C'est déjà fait pour moi, Potter. »

L'intéressé lui jeta un regard interrogatif, perplexe. Le Draco eut un sourire mi amer mi tendre et avança son visage vers celui de Harry.

« Vraiment, Potty ? »

Le Potty en question bafouilla et sentit ses joues changer de couleur. Cette proximité avec Malfoy l'électrisait, il avait envie de goûter ses lèvres et d'être encore plus près de son corps. Inconsciemment, il s'avança leurs torses se frôlaient et les bouts de leurs chaussures se touchaient.

« Oui. Je te l'ai promis.

\- Sais-tu seulement ce que cela implique ? Le Survivant et le Mangemort ensemble envers et contre tous, plutôt cocasse, non ?

\- E-en effet... »

Harry aurait dû repousser Malfoy, il suffisait qu'il se penche un peu et il l'embrasserait et étrangement, une partie de lui désirait cela, elle lui criait de le faire en fait. Le brun ferma brièvement les yeux et essaya de calmer la tempête dans sa tête.

« Tu regrettes ? »

La voix de Malfoy était basse et rauque, une vague de chaleur submergea Harry et des frissons le parcoururent. Il avait envie d'entendre ce ton là encore et encore. Merlin, qu'il avait envie d'embrasser Malfoy !

« Pas d-du tout. »

Harry sentait le souffle brûlant de sa Némésis lui effleurer les lèvres, son visage était toujours prisonnier des mains du Serpentard et cela n'avait rien pour lui déplaire. Il fallait juste que l'un penche la tête et...

Finalement, ce fut celui qui était considéré comme le moins courageux qui fit le premier pas. Harry garda d'abord les yeux ouverts, trop étonné, puis se laissa aller sous la caresse des lèvres de Draco. Celui-ci passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux indomptables et de l'autre, il rapprocha encore plus de lui.

Le cœur de Harry s'affolait dans sa poitrine, le corps de Draco était collé contre le sien, les lèvres de Draco était contre les siennes, son odeur l'enivrait et Harry se dit qu'il allait mourir là, tué par l'overdose de sensations qui déferlaient en lui. Timidement, la langue de Draco caressa les lèvres de Harry et celui-ci lui accorda le passage. Il sentait le bout de ses doigts le picoter.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre dans un bruit de succion mouillé et Draco eut un sourire narquois tandis que celui de Harry fut gêné.

« Ok, euh, c'était... bizarre mais c'était cool » dit timidement Harry, en fixant le bout de ses chaussures. L'eau venait lécher les bords, il se dit qu'il aurait dû lancer un sort imperméabilité.

Draco lui adressa un autre sourire moqueur, et Harry sentit ses joues s'enflammer.

« T'as dit... T'as dit que tu m'aimais.

\- Q-quoi ?

\- T'as dit « Je vais _t'aimer_ , Draco. Je te le promets ». »

Draco eut un autre sourire narquois devant la gêne de Harry. Lapsus révélateur. Le blond se détourna et récupérant sa baguette, se lança un sort de séchage. Il s'avança vers la sortie, Harry était toujours planté au milieu de la pièce, légèrement hagard. Par dessus son épaule, Draco lança :

« J'espère que tu _m'aideras_ très vite, Potter. J'en ai besoin. »

FIN

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! Merci si vous laissez une review, ça prend trois secondes et ça me fait plaisir parce que les "machin has favorited/is following" sans avis, je m'en bas les steaks puissance mille


End file.
